The present invention relates to a conveyor for carrying articles, a measuring machine having the conveyor for measuring mass of article and a metal detector for detecting a metal object and particularly relates to a conveyor capable of easily interchanging a carry unit and a measuring machine as well as a metal detector using the conveyer.
Conventionally, a conveyor for carrying articles is applied to a measuring machine for measuring mass of an article while carrying the article, a metal detector for detecting mixture of metal in the article while carrying the article and the like.
FIG. 18(a) illustrates a plane view showing a conventional measuring machine and FIG. 18(b) illustrates a side view.
A measuring machine 60 can measure mass of article by a measuring section while carrying the article by driving a conveyor 61. The conveyor 61 is constituted by a support unit 62 and a carry unit 63 attachable to and detachable from the support unit 62. The support unit 62 is constituted by a pair of side plates 62a and a drive motor 67. The carry unit 63 is constituted by a receive base 64, a drive roller 65a and a driven roller 65b provided at two side portions of the receive base 64 and an endless belt 66 between the rollers 65a and 65b. 
The carry unit 63 is fixed and held by a fixing piece 69 in the attachment state. The carry unit 63 can be lifted and detached from the support unit 62 by releasing the fixing piece 69. The drive motor 67 is provided on the support unit 62 side and is connected to a rotating shaft of the drive roller 65a via a connecting belt 68.
The measuring section is constituted by, for example, a strain gage type load cell (hereinafter, abbreviated as load cell). The support unit 62 is mounted and fixed onto the load cell and the load cell measures a total of the conveyer 61 and mass of the article. There is constructed a constitution in which a measuring signal of the load cell is outputted to an operating section (not illustrated) and the mass of the article is calculated by subtracting a weight of the conveyer 61 by operation processing of the operating section.
According to the conveyer 61, there is needed maintenance and check such as periodically cleaning or interchanging respective constituent portions (for example, belt 66) of the carry unit 63. Particularly, when the article is food, sterilization or decontamination of the conveyer 61 portion is necessary.
However, attachment and detachment of the carry unit 63 to and from the support unit 62 cannot be carried out easily. In removing the carry unit 63, the connecting belt 68 expanded between the drive roller 65a and the drive motor 67 must be removed. For example, the drive motor 67 is removed from the support unit 62 by disengaging screws of a base seat of the drive motor 67 and the connecting belt 68 is removed. In addition thereto, in removing the connecting belt 68, attachment screws of a (safety) protection cover 68a of a connecting belt 68 need to be removed.
At this occasion, in a state in which the protection cover 68a is removed, the connecting belt 68 is exposed and accordingly, there causes a danger of pinching the hand or the like. Further, in attachment and detachment operations, parts of respective portions are liable to fall and there also is a concern of losing the parts. When the measuring machine 60 measures food, mixing parts into food must absolutely be avoided.
In order to resolve the above-described situation, there is constructed a constitution in which in transmitting drive force between the drive roller 65a and the drive motor 67 of the conveyer 61, instead of the above-described connecting belt 68, the drive roller 65a and the drive motor 67 are respectively provided with spur gears and connected by bringing the spur gears in mesh with each other.
Also in the constitution using the spur gears, the gears need to be in mesh with each other by a predetermined pitch (accuracy) and accordingly, it is difficult to simply connect the conveyor 61 without adjustment at the gear portion. Further, after adjustment, the drive motor 67 needs to be fixed firmly. Although when the mesh accuracy is alleviated by changing the shape of the gear or the like, the conveyor 61 can be made attachable and detachable at the gear portion, there poses a problem in which transmission characteristic of drive force (efficiency and durability) is deteriorated. Further, although detachment and attachment of the drive motor 67 is carried out by screws, the operation needs to carry out such that the screws are not lost, further, the drive motor 67 is firmly fixed.
The present invention has been carried out in order to eliminate the above-described drawbacks.
And it is an object thereof to provide a conveyor capable of easily and safely carrying out attachment and detachment of portions for carrying article in cleaning or the like by a simple constitution.
Further it is other object to provide a conveyor capable of preventing parts from being fallen in the attachment and detachment operation, a measuring machine for measuring mass of article and a metal detector for detecting a metal object in the article by using the conveyer.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a conveyor comprising:
a motor unit including a motor and an output shaft for outputting a rotational force of the motor;
a support unit attached with the motor unit;
a carry unit including a drive roller rotated by receiving the rotational force, a driven roller and an endless belt expanded between the drive roller and the driven roller and made attachable to and detachable from the support unit only in an up and down direction;
a first connecting piece provided at one end of the output shaft; and
a second connecting piece provided at one end of the drive roller for transmitting the rotational force by being engaged with the first connecting piece; and
wherein the motor unit is fixed attachably to and detachably from the support unit by clamps, when the clamps are released, the motor unit is movable in a direction of a rotating shaft of the drive roller and engagement between the first and the second connecting pieces is released to thereby make the carry unit attachable to and detachable from the support unit in an upward direction.
According to the above-described constitution, the carry unit on the support unit can be attached and detached by operating to release the clamps. In attaching and detaching operation, the first and the second connecting pieces provided between the output shaft of the motor unit and the rotating shaft of the drive roller can be separated and removed. Thereby, attachment and detachment of the carry unit can easily be carried out by simple operation and cleaning of the carry unit can easily be carried out.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the first and the second connecting pieces are provided with a protection case for positioning axis centers of the output shaft of the motor unit and the drive roller by engaging the output shaft and the drive roller with each other and covering a connected portion thereof.
According to the above-described constitution, connecting portions of outer peripheries of the first and the second connecting pieces are covered by the protection case, rotating portions thereof are not exposed and safety in operating the conveyor and in the attachment and detachment operation can be ensured. Further, by fitting the protection case, a deviation between axis centers in connecting the first and the second connecting pieces is eliminated and axial position can be positioned and predetermined connecting accuracy can be ensured by simple operation.
Further, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the first and the second connecting pieces are formed by a metal;
wherein an intermediate disk made of a resin fixed to either of the first and the second connecting pieces is provided; and
wherein a drive force in connecting the first and the second connecting pieces can be transmitted therebetween respectively via the intermediate disk.
According to the above-described constitution, the deviation between axis centers of the output shaft of the motor unit and the rotating shaft of the drive roller is absorbed by the intermediate disk even when there is angle of deviation. Further, the first and the second connecting pieces made of metal are not brought into direct contact with each other but connected via the intermediate disk made of resin and accordingly, there is no portion of coupling metals and friction therebetween can be minimized. Thereby, low noise formation, low vibration formation and long life formation of the connecting portion can be achieved and the reliability can be achieved. Even when the intermediate disk is worn or the like, the intermediate disk can easily be interchanged.
Further, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which a fall preventive piece is provided between the motor unit and the support unit to thereby prevent the motor unit from falling when the clamps are released.
According to the above-described constitution, when the clamps are released in attaching and detaching the carry unit, safety formation can be achieved by being able to prevent the motor unit from falling.
Further, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which a gravitational center of the motor unit is arranged to deviate in a direction of a gravitational center of the support unit. Thereby, the state of installing the conveyor can be stabilized.
Further, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a measuring unit wherein the support unit is mounted and fixed onto a measuring unit and he measuring unit measures a mass of an article carried and moved on the carry unit.
According to the above-described constitution, the carry unit of the measuring machine can simply be attached and detached and cleaning of the carry unit can simply be carried out. Particularly, in measuring food or the like, it is necessary to frequently carry out sterilization and decontamination of the carry unit and the cleaning operation can simply be carried out. Further, mixing parts into food can also be prevented.
Further, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a metal detector wherein the support unit is provided with a metal detection head having an opening portion substantially in a rectangular shape and the carry unit is arranged to pass in the opening portion of the detection head to thereby detect a metal object in the article carried and moved on the carry unit;
wherein the carry unit is attachable to and detachable from the support unit in the upward direction via the opening portion of the detection head.
According to the metal detector having the above-described constitution, the carry unit is arranged to pass through the opening portion for the detection head, a total of the carry unit is unitized and attachable to and detachable from the support unit in the upward direction so that the carry unit can simply be removed via the opening portion. Accordingly, maintenance, cleaning or the like thereof can simply be carried out.
Further, according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a conveyor comprising a motor unit including a motor and an output shaft for outputting a rotational force of the motor, a support unit attached with the motor unit, and a carry unit including a drive roller rotated by receiving the rotational force, a driven roller and an endless belt expanded between the drive roller and the driven roller and made attachable to and detachable from the support unit:
wherein the carry unit is attachable to and detachable from the support unit;
wherein the carry unit comprises:
a receive base having a flat face made horizontal;
the drive roller driven to rotate centering on a rotating shaft supported by one end portion of the receive base;
the driven roller rotated centering on a driven shaft provided at other end portion of the receive base;
a pivoting portion pivotable in a direction of making the driven roller proximate to the drive roller side; and
a belt in an endless shape expanded above the flat face of the receive base between the drive roller and the driven roller;
wherein the belt can be removed from the carry unit by loosening tension of the belt by pivoting the driven roller.
According to the above-described constitution, in removing the belt from the carry unit, when the pivoting portion on the driven roller side is pivoted, the driven roller is made proximate to the drive roller side and the belt can easily be removed. Conversely, in attaching the belt to the carry unit, the belt may only be expanded between the respective rollers and the pivoting portion may be returned to the original position, predetermined tension can be exerted to the belt and the previous state can be recovered.
Further, according to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a measuring unit using the conveyor, wherein the support unit is mounted and fixed onto a measuring unit and the measuring unit measures a mass of an article carried and moved on the carry unit.
According to the above-described constitution, the belt can simply be attached to and detached from the carry unit of the measuring machine and cleaning of the carry unit can simply be carried out. Particularly, in the case of measuring food or the like, it is necessary to frequently carry out sterilization and decontamination of the carry unit and the cleaning operation can simply be carried out. Further, mixing parts into food can also be prevented.
Further, according to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the support unit is provided with a support plate capable of supporting the carry unit to be erected and a driven shaft of the driven roller is brought into contact with an upper end edge of the support plate to thereby restrict pivotal movement thereof and to thereby position an upper peripheral face of the driven roller to the same height as heights of an upper peripheral face of the drive roller and the flat face of the receive base.
According to the above-described constitution, when the carry unit is mounted and fixed onto the support unit, the driven shaft of the driven roller is brought into contact with and supported by the upper end edge of the support plate and the above-described pivotal movement is restrained. Thereby, the upper peripheral face of the pivoting roller is disposed at the same height as the heights of the upper peripheral face of the drive roller and the flat face of the receive base which are previously made the same and the belt expanded between the drive roller and the driven roller can be disposed along the flat face of the receive base with no stepped difference. Therefore, carry performance of article on the belt can be promoted and stable measuring operation can be carried out by eliminating measuring error.
Further, according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the pivoting shaft is disposed on an upper side of a base line connecting centers of the rotating shaft of the drive roller and the driven shaft of the driven roller and the driven shaft is urged to the upper end edge of the support plate by the tension of the belt.
According to the above-described constitution, the tension of the belt per se expanded between the drive roller and the driven roller, constitutes urging force for urging the driven shaft in the lower direction via the pivoting portion. Thereby, the driven roller is pressed to and held by the support plate and a positional relationship among the upper peripheral face of the driven roller, the upper peripheral face of the drive roller and the flat face of the receive base the heights of which are made the same, can be maintained.
Further, according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the pivoting portion is provided with pressing means for pressing the driven roller in a direction of separating the driven roller from the drive roller and an urging force by the tension of the belt is assisted by a pressing force of the pressing means.
According to the above-described constitution, the pressing means tightens the belt and accordingly, the urging force for urging the driven shaft to the upper end edge of the support plate is assisted and the positional relationship among the upper peripheral face of the driven roller, the upper peripheral face of the drive roller and the flat face of the receive base the heights of which are made the same, can be maintained sufficiently and firmly.
Further, according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there may be constructed a constitution in which the driven shaft is urged to the upper end edge of the support plate by urging means.
According to the above-described constitution, the positional relationship among the upper peripheral face of the driven roller, the upper peripheral face of the drive roller and the flat face of the receive base the heights of which are made the same, can be maintained without arranging the pivoting shaft to the upper side position or using the pressing means.